An organization's information technology support staff are usually engaged on support tasks from incident handling or incident management systems. In most cases, this engagement is done by operations staff who are responsible for viewing events in the organization's infrastructure on event management system consoles.
Currently, there are no simple or seamless mechanisms to enable the support staff to communicate with the operations staff, say, to advise them of actions that may potentially impact the operational events view monitored by the operations staff. Consequently, this communication has to occur through asynchronous means such as email, phone call, instant messaging, etc. This asynchronous interaction is not only inconvenient and time-consuming but is also prone to errors.
It would be preferable for the operations staff, who will directly respond to the system issues, to receive as much relevant information as possible automatically, without requiring an additional contact to the support staff. There is, therefore, a need in the art for an improved system, method, and computer program product for system event notification and tracking.